gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Juan Cortez
Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez is a character from the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a major character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Gonzales also mentions Colonel Cortez during Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Cortez is the father of Mercedes Cortez, for whom he throws parties on his yacht. Cortez is a widower and retired colonel from a Central American country, the specific country is not known. He has survived thirty coups in his native country and has been sentenced to death nine times, although he had always escaped and been promoted. Cortez dislikes the French and accuses them of hypocrisy: saying that the French accuse him of stealing when they stole from poor nations for centuries. He enjoys dining on endangered species (such as eating a Tapia snout), and considers it a hallmark of fine living. Colonel Cortez, by 1984, has become heavily involved in the drugs trade, as mentioned by his henchman Gonzales. Cortez has been betrayed several times by Gonzales, but Cortez does nothing for two years. By 1986, Cortez and his daughter have moved to Vice City, residing on a yacht. Cortez has become allies with local drug-baron Ricardo Diaz and lawyer Ken Rosenberg amongst others. He hosts parties on his yacht, with the most important people in Vice City in attendance. Cortez and Rosenberg help to set up a drug deal between the Vance Crime Family (Lance and Victor Vance) and Forelli Family representatives Tommy Vercetti, Harry and Lee. The deal is ambushed by the authorities who kill Victor, Harry and Lee, and also get hold of the money and drugs. Rosenberg sends Tommy to one of Cortez's parties, as he is too scared to leave his office for fear of being killed. Tommy goes, and immediately meets Cortez. Tommy begins to question Cortez over the drug deal, and Cortez assures him that he is investigating the circumstances that led to the authorities finding out. Cortez introduces Tommy to his daughter Mercedes, who introduces Tommy to the guests at the party. The guests show Cortez's influence within the city as they include Congressman Alex Shrub, property developer Avery Carrington, Love Fist member Jezz Torrent, film-maker Steve Scott, porn-star Candy Suxxx, football player BJ Smith and drug-baron Ricardo Diaz. Tommy continues to work for Ken Rosenberg, and also for Avery Carrington, whilst Cortez makes his inquiries. Cortez then phones Tommy, and when they meet on the Colonel's yacht, Cortez says that Gonzales' "loose tongue" was the reason the deal was ambushed. In the mission "Treacherous Swine", Cortez pays Tommy to kill Gonzales, as the latter runs from his apartment. Tommy continues to ask Cortez when he will get his money back, with Cortez telling Tommy to take charge. However, at the same time Cortez continues to manipulate Tommy's debt situation to have Tommy do jobs for him. The first of which is to meet under cover French agent Pierre La Ponce, and steal missile technology chips, which Cortez later sells on. Before Cortez can have Tommy do any other jobs, Ricardo Diaz requests Tommy's help. Diaz is meeting Los Cabrones gang members, but are ambushed by Haitian gang members. Cortez informs Tommy that Diaz was pleased and wants to see him again shortly. However, Cortez suggest that Diaz may be responsible for the ambushed drugs deal. Tommy asks why he thinks so, but Cortez says "One does not wave accusations at a man like Diaz". Cortez then offers Tommy another task, but Tommy seems more intent on regaining Sonny Forelli's money. Cortez then exploits Tommy's debt problems in order to get him to do the task: to steal a tank from army soldiers. Tommy steals the tank, and is rewarded as Cortez later sells the tank. Cortez then makes a hurried phone call to Tommy, as the French government agents are moving in to get their missile technology back. Cortez is looking to find another place to base his criminal activities. Cortez, Tommy and Cortez's employees fight off the French agents, and get to safer waters. Cortez then gives Tommy a speed boat to show his gratitude, and asks Tommy to look after his daughter, before continuing on his journey. Following the mission Keep Your Friends Close..., Tommy Vercetti receives a phone call from Cortez. Cortez had heard rumours that Mercedes had begun to study law. Cortez is relieved when Tommy informs him that he is mistaken, although Cortez seems unaware that his daughter has been shooting porn movies with Candy Suxxx. In a telephone conversation deleted from the final game, Colonel Cortez has returned to his native country where there have already been three revolutions and four coups since he returned from Vice City. He had been promoted each time, and begins to discuss the 'deal'. GTA Vice City Mission Appearances * The Party * Treacherous Swine (Boss) * Mall Shootout (Boss) * Guardian Angels (Boss) * Sir, Yes Sir! (Boss) * All Hands On Deck (Boss) * Keep Your Friends Close... (Voice) de:Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez es:Coronel Juan García Cortez Cortez, Juan Cortez, Juan Cortez, Juan Cortez, Juan